mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyenas Mob
The Hyenas was founded by three evicted Starsky females who had met up with four Rugrats rovers in late 2009. Hyena and Reptar seem to have settled into the dominant positions. The Hyenas became one of the fastest growing groups. Dominant Pair The oldest of the females Hyena established dominance right away while the former dominant male of the Rugrats Reptar became the dominant male without much difficulty. In January 2010 Fox overthrew Hyena and became the dominant female. Hyena later took dominance back from Fox in June 2010. She remained the dominant until her death in 2011. Reptar was predated in February 2012 and the last remainined Raptors male Lipschitz became the new dominant male. Current Members The Hyenas have 22 members as of April 2011. Hyena (VSKF004) Dominant Female Lipschitz (VRGM019) Dominant Male Fox (VSKF001) Snare (VHYM001) Gork (VHYF002) Nikita (VHYF003) Russian (VHYM004) Dug (VHYM005) Ally (VHYF006) Sasha (VHYF007) Ed (VYHM008) Shenzi (VHYF009) Banzai (VHYM010) Ronnie (VHYF011) Ranae (VHYF012) Singscar (VHYM013) Serena (VHYF014) Hogarth (VHYM015) VHYM016 VHYM017 VHYF018 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Hyenas. Fox (VSKF001) Hyena (VSKF004) Kat Dog (VSKF005) Kangaroo (VSKF011) Reptar (VRGM018) Lipschitz (VRGM019) Colombus (VRGM027) Seacreat (VRGM028) Snare (VHYM001) Gork (VHYF002) Nikita (VHYF003) Russian (VHYM004) Ed (VYHM005) Shenzi (VHYF006) Banzai (VHYM007) Ally (VHYF008) Dug (VHYM009) Sasha (VHYF010) Ronnie (VHYF011) Ranae (VHYF012) Singscar (VHYM013) Serena (VHYF014) Hogarth (VHYM015) VHYM016 VHYM017 VHYF018 VHYF019 VHYP020 VHYP021 VHYP022 Rivals The Hyenas' main rivals are the Pound Puppies. There other rivals are the Leprechaun and the Knights. The Druids are their newest rivals. History August 2009: '''Hyena, Fox, Kat Dog and Kangaroo joined up with Reptar, Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat. Hyena and Reptar became the dominant pair. '''September 2009: '''One encounter with Druids '''October 2009: '''Hyena was pregnant. Fox, Kat Dog and Kangaroo were evicted. One encounter with Druids. '''November 2009: Hyena gave birth to Snare, Gork, Nikita and Russian December 2009: '''Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat went roving. '''January 2010: Hyena aborted. Fox overthrew Hyena and became the new dominant female. Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat went roving. February 2010: '''Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat went roving. Two encounters with Druids andone with Pound Puppies. '''March 2010: '''Fox was pregnant. Hyena, Kat Dog and Kangaroo were evicted. One encounter with Knights. '''April 2010: '''Kat Dog gave birth to Dug, Ally and Sasha. One encounter with Leprechauns. '''May 2010: '''Two encounters with Drudis. June 2010: Hyena overthrew Fox and became the domiannt female again. One encounter with Druids. July 2010: Kangaroo aborted her litter. '''Augsut 2010: Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat went roving. Three encounters with Druids. September 2010: Hyena was pregnant. Fox, Kat Dog and Kangaroo were evicted. One encounter with Druids and Pound Puppies. October 2010: Hyean gave birth to Ed, Shenzi and Banzai. '''November 2010: '''Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacreat went roving. Secrest was Last Seen. '''December 2010: '''Kat Dog and Kagaroo were pregnant. Lipschitz, Colombus and Snare went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Kat Dog and Kagaroo gave birth to Ronnie, Serena, Hograth, Singscar and Ranae '''February 2012: '''Reptar was predated. Lipschitz became the new dominant male. '''March 2011: '''Hyena was pregnant. Fox, Kat Dog, Kangaroo, Nikita and Gork were evicted. Dingo was Last Seen. '''April 2011: '''Hyena gave birth to VHYM016, VHYM017 and VHYF018 May 2011: Category:Meerkat Mobs